


Stuck

by the_truth_is_in_the_tooth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gendry gives Arya an orgasm with his mouth, Modern AU, meet cute, some smut, thirst with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_truth_is_in_the_tooth/pseuds/the_truth_is_in_the_tooth
Summary: Gendry has a blind date but he gets stuck in an elevator with a stranger. Guess who that is???
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 45
Kudos: 174
Collections: Gendrya Gift Exchange 2020





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirl_from_Philly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_from_Philly/gifts).



> This is my gift for the Gendrya Gift Exchange 2020!  
> I'm so sorry for posting this so late today!!! I really hope you like it @Fangirl_from_Philly!! Have a lovely holiday!!!  
> This is completely unbetad, so it probably has a 100 mistakes!
> 
> @flemoncake made this amazing moodboard. It's so perfect, it hurts!

Gendry sighed as he fixed his white shirt into his black slacks for the hundredth time, why he had agreed to do this was a mystery. Well, that was not exactly true, after one year of self-pity and wallowing after finding his ex, or the Red Witch as his friends liked to call her, in bed with his brother of all people, it was time that he got out there where the rest of the world mingled and finally get some action. 

Before he started second guessing, Gendry got his cellphone from his bedside table and typed hurriedly as he headed out of the door.

**Gendry:** Why did you pick this fancy restaurant for this? Why couldn’t this be in the bar we usually go to?

**Hot Pie:** Dude, don’t you dare bail on me! 1. I work in this fancy restaurant and I couldn’t get the night off 2. You can’t keep having dates at The Night’s Watch, it’s pathetic 3.I promise this girl is perfect for you! She’s been a friend of mine for ages and just came back to town after a long trip abroad. 

He frowned, that wasn’t fair! He did have some dates in their favorite bar and that was where he met his ex but he didn’t feel comfortable in a fancy place, that wasn’t him. He didn’t want to give the impression to this girl, who travelled the world apparently, that he was the type of guy who dined in fancy restaurants, that was his brother not him. 

_Ping_

**Hot Pie:** Just promise me you’ll be your happy self tonight, not your usual grumpy self

Gendry rolled his eyes as he called the elevator.

**Gendry:** I’ll try my best

As the doors were about to close, he heard some clicking coming towards him and someone shouting, a woman’s voice, an unfamiliar woman’s voice he thought:

“Hold the door, please!”

Gendry put out his arm to stop the door from closing and the tiniest person he’d ever met squeezed through the gap. 

“Thank you,” the woman who had run down the corridor breathed out. Gendry took a moment to stealthily check her out, she was wearing the tightest black dress possible that showed all her curves and the neckline of the strapless tiny thing showed just enough to drive him crazy but it showed not enough for him to want to see what was lying beneath. However, what was driving him insane the most was the pair of perfect toned legs that were shown just below the hem line and that looked that could go on for miles; that, and the fact that she was wearing the highest pair of heels he’d ever seen. His treacherous mind started going to places he didn’t want to when he was trapped in such a close space with her, like the way he wanted to have her legs around his neck as he sucked on her or the way her heels would feel as they poked his ass as he drove into her relentlessly. Which, if he thought about it, was completely rude because he didn’t even know this woman, Hot Pie was right he really was pathetic and he needed to get laid soon. 

Apparently he wasn’t as stealthy as he thought because when he looked up he met her grey eyes with an expression he wasn’t quite sure how to read and her eyebrows were shot up questiongly. Was she amused? Was she going to muder him right here and now? He didn’t seem to care because he couldn’t stop staring at her, her piercing eyes hypnotizing him. He averted his eyes when a scary feeling went through him, he could easily get lost in them if he let her. 

Gendry suddenly started feeling goosebumps all over his body and he couldn’t understand why, he slowly gazed back at her and saw her checking him out. Ok, that was an understatement. She was clearly undressing him with her eyes slowly, hence his skin feeling like fire and his lungs feeling like they needed air or he'd faint. Who was she? He had never seen her in his building before, but he never really paid much attention to his neighbours. He was sure he would remember her though. 

“Going down?” She asked huskily. 

His throat felt like sandpaper as he tried to spe

ak, he cleared his throat in vain and ended up nodding like an idiot to her. She giggled and pressed the bottom down. 

“I’m Arya by the way, I’m new in the building” she stretched her hand out to him. 

“Gen..” Gendry cleared his throat once again as it was not cooperating with him at all. “Gendry,” he took her silky hand in his and felt a jolt and suddenly Arya was thrown towards him forcefully, his arms circled her waist in place so she wouldn’t fall down. She was extremely close and he could feel her breath tickling his neck, he was trying to understand what was happening but his mind was more worried about the feel of her toned muscles beneath his fingers and her breasts pressed to his torso to care.

All of the sudden the elevator jolted again and it groaned loudly, making both of them look around to see what the source of the noise was. Arya moved away from him and the haze that his mind was in was gone, the situation they were in clear in his mind now. They were stuck in the elevator.

Great.

Just great. 

* * *

Gendry couldn't understand how a person could be so hot and so annoying at the same time. After the initial shock was gone, both of them checked their phones to call for help and because the universe hated him neither of them had any signal. 

After punching the door violently while screaming for help didn't work, he decided to sit down on the floor and wait till Sandor, the janitor, realized something was off or one of the neighbours wanted to use it but couldn't. 

"That's it? You give up?" Arya huffed as she crossed her arms with accusatory eyes. 

"Do you have any ideas, oh wise one?" He sarcastically replied, crossing his arms as well. 

Gendry had to suppress a smile as Arya bit her lip and frowned deep in thought, she looked so cute standing in the middle of the elevator and hot, did he mention hot already? He tried to be a gentleman, he really did, and not stare at the way her boobs raised under her arms or the way her tongue licked her lips, he felt like a freaking 15 year old with no control over his hormones which was driving him insane. He needed to get it together and stare somewhere else, the floor was a good option or the ceiling or her legs. 

_No! Stop staring at her legs, even if they look incredible and smooth. Go back staring at the floor, you idiot!_

Arya suddenly turned around and pushed all the bottoms of the elevator quickly and waited. Unsurprisingly, nothing happened and he looked at her with a bored expression. 

**“Huh. I was sure that would work,”** she said to herself, her words echoing in the steel around them. 

“Why would that work?” He barked, a little more aggressive than he intended to.

“Well, it usually works in the movies, why wouldn’t it work here as well?” She barked back with glacier eyes. 

_Interesting, she’s a fighter. Fuck, I’m doomed._

“Because Hollywood is a place full of lies and deception, sweetheart” he deadpanned, meeting her gaze. 

“Don’t call me that,” her whole face darkened in anger and the way it turned him on wasn’t normal. 

“As you wish, m’lady,” he mischievously grinned.

She narrowed her eyes before barking: “Don’t call me that either!” 

Gendry put up his hands in mock surrender, biting his lower lip so as not to snicker at the look Arya was giving him. Even though he just met her, he was enjoying teasing her more than he was supposed to. 

“And what should I call you? I think your Royal Highness is a bit too much, don’t you?” 

She ignored him and asked: “What’s your idea then?” 

He looked at her as if it was pretty obvious before replying. 

“I’m sitting here until someone comes to fix the elevator,” he shrugged. 

“What if no one comes?” she asked, it was her turn to look bored now.

“Sandor will,” he stated and closed his eyes. This conversation was giving him a headache, there was nothing they could do but wait, he couldn’t understand how she could be so stubborn. 

“How do you know?” If looks could kill, he would be dead now. He was clearly getting under her skin and instead of feeling sorry about it, he was actually loving doing so. 

“I just do. Why are you so upset? Your date won’t wait for you?” He deadpanned as he looked at her up and down. 

“Maybe I’m not going on a date,” she huffed indignantly. 

“Oh, please the way you’re dressed you’re definitely going on one.”

“This is not bothering you at all, isn’t it? You really don’t care that we’re trapped in here, that we don’t know how or when we’ll get out,” she said between gritted teeth.

He shrugged nonchalantly and Arya huffed and turned around.

Gendry thought he heard her call him something like stupid under her breath and this time he couldn’t contain his laughter. Suddenly, she turned back around grinning wickedly. 

“Get up, you giant,” she commanded. 

He raised his eyebrows questionly as he stood up, his eyes widened when he saw her taking off her shoes and walking towards him with a determined look in her eyes. 

“Arya, I… what?” He tried to ask her, but she just shook her head no, she wasn’t going to explain herself apparently. To his surprise she walked past him, turned around and put her tiny hands on his shoulders, she must have been on her tiptoes to reach them. He found himself unable to think, to breath, to talk, he just felt how she pressed her body to his, the warmth radiating from her impossible to concentrate on what was happening. 

What happened next caught him so much by surprise that he almost fell, almost. Arya jumped on his back and started climbing him like he was a freaking tower. 

“Care to help me?” She puffed when her foot slipped from his hip. 

“Care to explain to me what in the world are you doing?” He asked as he helped her climb his back again. She ended up standing in his forearms to propel herself to sit on his shoulders, his head between her legs was distracting him as they were smoother than he thought. He was being a gentleman and only slightly touching them so she wouldn’t fall. His mind, on the other hand, was thinking how his hands could go up to her thighs and the heat he felt in her neck from her core wasn’t helping his case or his daydreams.

“There’s a hatch up here, maybe I can reach it,” she said as she struggled to do so. “Dammit, I can’t. I’ll have to stand on your shoulders.”

Gendry didn’t register what she said, his mind in lust land, until he felt her legs slipping away from his hands. 

“Wait, what?” But it was too late, as she was trying to do so, she stabbed her heel way too hard on a nerve next to his neck which made him scream in pain and lose his balance, both of them falling as a result, Gendry hitting his head hard on the floor.

Black surrounded him and after what felt like an eternity, Gendry felt the warmest hands on his cheek.

“You ok?”

He slowly opened his eyes, his head throbbing in pain, to find a very concerned Arya looking down on him. She was beautiful, he thought while looking at her face in detail, she had the most gorgeous eyes and those plump lips were incredibly tempting. If he wanted, he could trace all her features with his nose and connect those faint freckles with it. At that moment, he realized how close they were, Arya had fallen on top of him, her hands on his shoulders, her legs straddling him. His hands were sitting on her hips and unconsciously he tightened his grip on her. She was gazing at him with worry in her eyes, searching his features for any sign of distress and there was also something else in the way she looked at him he couldn’t quite pinpoint. 

They stayed there gazing at each other for one minute, three hours or one week. He couldn't really tell how much time had passed until he finally spoke and broke the spell.

“I’m fine,” he croaked as he incorporated himself and Arya left him to sit on the floor next to him.

* * *

“So, I guess that didn’t work either,” she apologetically smiled at him. 

He giggled, which surprised him because he wasn’t actually the giggling type. 

“That’s an understatement,” he replied in amusement. “Do you have another trick you saw in a movie you want to try? Please let me know so I can physically prepare for it.” 

It was her turn to laugh this time, he thought it was the most perfect sound in the world and wanted to do or say something stupid so he could hear it again. 

“I’m done, I promise,” she put her hands up in surrender. 

“You give up? I’m in shock,” he fake-gasped. 

“You’re an idiot,” she swatted at his arm. 

He laughed and she smiled at him in return. He felt the urge again to do something idiotic just to see her smile again, what in the world was going on with him tonight? He’d never felt this way with any other woman before in his life, one minute he wanted to kill her, the next he wanted to kiss her, and he couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot at every little thing she did or said. 

“So… what were you big plans for tonight? I bet being in an elevator with a stranger wasn’t how you imagined this night would go,” she asked while her gaze moved down his body and goosebumps covered his skin. 

Gendry hadn’t really thought about his blind date and the fact that he was clearly late to it, he hoped Hot Pie didn’t think he’d bailed on him. 

“To be honest I’m kinda relieved,” he shrugged. 

“Oh, really? Why is that?” She turned around to face him with an intrigued look in her eyes.

He opened his mouth to answer and looked her straight in the eye, was he really going to open his heart to a stranger in the elevator? At that moment he felt he could just tell her anything and bare his soul to her and that was scarier than being stuck in that fucking steel prision for who knew how long. 

“Why would you want to know?” He sincerely asked.

“I’m bored and we got nothing to do,” she shrugged. 

“Ok, if I’m going to answer this, then you will have to answer something extremely personal as well… it wouldn’t be fair otherwise”

Arya tilted her head in thought before replying, her eyes sparkling in mischief.

“I know! Let’s make this interesting. Truth or dare?” she extended her hand to shake his. 

He grinned before taking her hand in his. 

_Truth or dare it is_

* * *

Arya laughed ricocheted all around them as she watched him trying to put his leg behind his neck. After a few failed attempts, he stopped, frustration taking over him.

“Damn it!” 

“You give up, grandpa?” she asked, tears filling her eyes. 

“Shut up,” he sternly said which made her laugh even more. 

“Oh come on, it’s not that hard!” Arya took her left leg and easily placed it behind her neck for a second before putting it down. Gendry couldn’t process all the information he was getting by that simple movement, he was sure his mouth was opened and he may have been drooling. He may have even seen a tiny glimpse of something red under her dress, he was sure she was going to be the death of him. 

_Get it together, you idiot._

He shook his head to clear it from all the impure thoughts that were clouding it before saying: 

“That’s not fair! You’re a minion and I’m a giant” 

“Hey, not cool dude!” she punched his arm with force and he laughed in return. 

“My turn, truth or dare?”

“Mmm truth,” she raised her eyebrows challengingly. 

“Do you work at a circus?” he genuinely asked.

That earned him another one of her laughs which made his heart jump a little but he decided to ignore it.

“No! I’m a gymnast,” and then added, sadly, mostly to herself, “or was one”. He wanted to ask her more about it, clearly there was more to that story but it felt like he was prying into something way too personal so he decided to ignore the comment and continued like he hadn’t heard her. 

“Wow, that’s awesome” 

She shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal, “Yeah, maybe, I don’t know” 

“I think it’s cool,” he said and quickly added, “your turn.”

She faintly smiled, relief washing over her when he didn’t ask more questions about that. “Truth or dare.”

“Truth” 

“Are you a bartender?” she asked, pointing her head at what he was wearing.

It was his turn to laugh this time. 

“No, I’m an architect by day and a blacksmith by night”

“Oh interesting, so you like working with your hands,” Arya slowly turned her gaze down to his hands and licked her lips. 

“I do,” he waved his hands with jazz fingers to make a point which earned him another laugh from her. 

“Do you do jewelry or… what do you forge?” 

“Yeah, some jewelry but…” He hesitated a moment before he continued, Arya waiting patiently as he tried to find the words he wanted to say. “I like making weapons the best, like swords and stuff,” he blushed a little as he admitted this, he rarely talked about what he did in the forge. It was one of those things you love doing but you were kinda embarrassed to admit you did, not many people forged these days so he didn’t really share this side of his life much. 

“Swords?” Her eyes sparkled with something he couldn’t pinpoint. She turned around and moved her hair out of her back to show him a tattoo of a sword on her shoulder blade, it said “Needle” under it. His fingers acted on their own accord and traced the black ink slowly, Gendry could feel her shivering under his touch and he had to control the urge to bend down and kiss her spine. Slowly, he took his hand off her and Arya turned back to face him, a slight blush covering all over her. 

His face must have had a million questions because she grinned before saying: “I’m not going to spill all of my secrets tonight, what’s the fun in that?” 

“Fine,” he rolled his eyes, “truth or dare”

“Dare”

“Care to do that trick with your leg again?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Nope, you’ll have to think of something else, you perv” she smuggly replied.

Gendry pretended to be offended by her negative: “Fine, whatever, show me a really embarrassing picture you’ve got on your phone.” 

Arya took her phone from her purse and started browsing for a picture. After a few minutes, she had a triumphant look on her face and gave her phone to him. 

Gendry almost choked at what he was looking at, this wasn’t an embarrassing picture at all. She was wearing a very tiny bikini at the beach, it looked like the sun was setting behind her so she was glowing red, orange and pink and she was lying facing down on the sand so her butt was on display for him to see, her perfectly toned ass. She had a mischievous look on her face which made him feel jealous for the person who took the picture. _Lucky bastard._

“You ok, there?” 

He wasn’t, he couldn’t stop staring at this damn picture which would be imprinted on his mind forever. 

“This isn’t embarrassing,” he hoarsely said with his eyes still glued on the damn phone. 

“Yeah it is, my left eye is crooked,” she giggled. “Can I have my phone back now?” 

He reluctantly gave it back to her, although he could still clearly see her and her glorious butt whenever he closed his eyes. 

“My turn, truth or dare,” 

“Truth,” he said abstentmindleslly. 

“Ok… so why are you relieved your plans are ruined tonight?” she asked.

The question made him come back from the daydream he was replaying on his mind, where they were at that beach and he could touch every inch of her body with his tongue.

“Oh, that… well, my best friend set me up for a blind date in this fancy restaurant. I hate fancy places and... I’m not good at meeting people” he admitted

“That’s bullshit!” Gendry turned his face to look at her, he really wasn’t expecting this reaction from her. “You’re good at meeting people, look at us right now.” 

“I’m good at meeting you, there’s a difference,” he said before realizing what he was actually saying. Before things got too awkward, he added quickly: “Truth or dare.”

Arya replied as quickly as he had asked: “Truth.”

“What about you? What about your plans for tonight?” 

“You were right before, I was going on a date. A friend set me up as well. I was actually looking forward to it, I haven’t seen my friend in ages and I’m ready for someone new,” she replied with a shrug.

Gendry met her gaze and they stared at each other for an eternity. His breathing was getting ragged and his heart was beating so hard he was scared she might actually hear it. Staring at her was a pretty intense experience, as much everything that had been happening between them tonight. Suddenly, his eyes moved downwards to her lips, which were wet because her tongue kept teasingly poking out, and he bent forward.

“Truth or dare,” she whispered.

“Dare.” He was breathing so hard, he couldn’t actually believe that words could come out of his mouth without him fainting.

“Kiss me,” she breathed out before he moved forward to meet her lips.

* * *

Gendry couldn’t breath, he felt that Arya was everywhere as they kissed hungrily. She was straddling him, one of her hands was pulling strands of his hair, the other one was scratching his back, and her hips… well, her hips were moving in an undulating way that was driving him insane. He met each movement she did, which elicited the most precious sounds from her mouth. Gendry was everywhere as well, one of his hands was on her hip gripping it tightly as if he would fall if he wasn’t grabbing her; his other hand was on the base of her neck, alternating between stroking and scratching her scalp. 

Reluctantly, his lips left her mouth to travel south to her neck. He nipped, he licked, he bit, Arya’s movements were becoming more and more erratic with each movement of his tongue on her and he was getting impossibly hard. 

“Fuck,” she suddenly said grabbing his hand on her hip and placing it unceresmoniously on her breast. He thrusted hard into her in response, grunting at the sensation of the wetness and heat that he could feel coming out of her. Her breast fit his hand perfectly, he squeezed one and then the other as his tongue kept moving south from her neck towards them. Arya pulled her head back to give him better access, and before he pulled down her strapless dress he looked at her asking for permission. 

“Oh, for God’s sake,” she said angrily before pulling it down quickly exposing herself to him. 

“Impatient, huh?”

“Shut up, and put my tits in your mouth already or I’ll kill you with my bare hands,” she wiggled her breast to his face encouragingly. 

Gendry took the hint and put one of her nipples in his mouth, he had to suppress the moan that formed at the back of his throat at how perfect she felt under his touch. As he devoured her, licking and flicking her, Arya raked her nails on his back which made him shiver all over. He knew that if she continued to move her hips that way, he would be coming in his pants in no time, he needed to make her stop but at the same time he didn’t want to. He also needed to make her come but he still hadn’t decided if he wanted to use her fingers or her tongue on her. 

He took the hand that was one of her breast downwards to the hem of her dress, he heard her breath hitch at the sensation of his hands on her thighs and how they moved slowly and almost torturously towards her wet core. Both their moans filled the elevator once his fingers touched her wet underwear and moved it aside so they could finally touch her. 

Gendry bit a little too hard the nipple he had in his mouth when he slipped one finger down her wet lips, Arya screamed as she stilled her movements on his hard-on. He was grateful for that, he didn’t know how much longer he could hold without ruining his pants. His fingers started moving up and down her parted lips, his eyes on her face checking what things he did elicited a response from her. She would frown if the pressure wasn’t good enough or the pace wasn’t as fast as she needed or she would moan and grit her teeth if what he did was just right.

He felt he could do this all night, watching her on top of him in complete ecstasy but he also needed her to come and he knew his fingers alone weren’t going to do the trick. Taking her completely by surprise, he left her fingers from inside her underwear and before she could protest, he gripped her waist tightly and turned them around, him on top of her now. They didn’t have much space so he had to put her legs on his shoulders, she looked at him expectantly with hungry eyes. 

Grinning, he moved her panties to the side and bended towards her clit. The moment his tongue touched it, he felt her jolt and shiver.

“Fucking finally,” she sighed. 

He took her time with her, he licked as his fingers teased her entrance, he sucked on her until her nails on his scalp were too much for him to handle and her gasps were making him deaf. When he felt her moving more erratically and his moans and groans were so incoherent he couldn’t make out what she was saying, he knew she was close. At that moment, he put two fingers inside of her and pumped her hard while his tongue swirled on her clit as fast as he could. 

“Oh, God, don’t you dare stop,” she commanded in between moans. 

Gendry looked up and saw Arya breathing hard, her head back, a furious blush covering her tits; she looked gorgeous. He bit her clit at the same time he plunged his fingers fast and hard, her hips meeting each and every one of his movements. Suddenly, he felt her convulse around him, she met his gaze as she went over the edge screaming and it was one of the sexiest experiences in his life. 

Both of them were breathing hard, the smell of sex in the air enveloped them. Gendry gently pulled out his fingers from her slowly and licked them without breaking eye contact with her. 

“Fuck, Gendry, where were you my whole life?” She said with hazy eyes while he put her panties back in place with a smug smile on his face. Arya untangled herself from him and sat up putting her dress back up, her face screamed sex and her whole body was glistening under the fluorescent lights of the elevator.

Gendry sat next to her with a very visible tent in his pants and he tried to discreetly make himself more comfortable. With eyes filled with lust, she grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him hard. Her tiny hands started going down his shirt swiftly, her nails scratching his skin, leaving goosebumps on their wake. Going past his belt, slowly, oh so slowly, she grabbed his hard on roughly, he moaned and closed his eyes at the sensation. He felt her fingers raking his dick with her nails up towards the zipper, he sucked in his breath when he felt her move the zipper down unhurriedly. His breathing was getting more ragged by the second, he was getting desperate, he was pretty sure he would come the moment she touched his bare skin. 

When Arya was about to release his dick from its prison, they heard a noise on the door that made her stop dead in her tracks. They both waited motionless for the noise to come back and when Arya was about to resume the task she had at hand and because the universe had something against him, they heard the noise again followed by some voices.

Arya apologetically looked at Gendry who sat up with frustration. 

“It’s fine,” he said with a strange voice. 

She giggled and leaned in to kiss him again, when their lips were about to touch they heard:

“Oh good, you’ve met!” 

When they faced the now open door of the elevator, they saw Sandor with a knowing look in his eye and Hot Pie with a pleased smile on his face. 

“Hot Pie!” Arya screamed as she stood up and left the elevator, and hugged his best friend.

“Huh?” Why was she hugging his friend? What was happening?

“Do you plan on staying there much longer, boy?” Sandor asked annoyingly. 

He shook his head and left the elevator while thanking the janitor. Arya stood next to Hot Pie talking as they’d known each other forever. When she noticed his presence, she turned around.

“Gendry, this is Hot Pie. My friend I was talking about, the one who set me up for a date tonight.”

“No,” he said. “This is Hot Pie MY best friend who set me up for a date tonight.”

Arya’s eyes widened at the realization and started laughing, Hot Pie doing the same next to her. Gendry was still trying to understand what the hell was happening, he looked between them back and forth. 

“Oh my God, I can’t believe this,” Arya said in between laughs. 

“When neither of you showed up, I figured something had happened. I remembered Gendry telling me once how this elevator hadn’t been working well lately. What were the odds of both of you living in the same apartment building?” Hot Pie giggled in amusement.

“Wait, you two know each other?” Gendry asked. Arya turned to look at him, surprise in her eyes.

“Yes, Gendry. We were supposed to go on a date tonight because our friend set us up,” she said slowly.

“Your friend is Hot Pie?” Gendry looked between both Arya and his friend again, frowning trying to understand. 

“I’ll explain it during dinner, I’m starving. Hot Pie please tell me you brought food,” Arya walked away from them towards her apartment.

“Of course I did, who do you think I am?” his friend, or was it their friend?, said following her. 

“Are you coming Gendry?” Arya asked from her door. 

Gendry shook his head and nodded, walking towards them, a smile forming on his face. 

“And please zip back up dude! I don’t want to see your junk when we’re eating,” Hot Pie shouted back at him before going into the apartment after Arya.

Gendry stopped walking and looked down to his pants, his zipper clearly opened half way. He zipped back up and headed towards Arya’s apartment with a goofy smile on his face. 

Getting stuck in the elevator had been the best thing to happen to him tonight.


End file.
